


Guardian

by sebastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiel/pseuds/sebastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn’t quite used to some of the downfalls that come with mortality, specifically ones that inhibit his old habits include watching over a certain human as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I’m so fucking excited for the season fine premiere tonight and I’ve had this headcanon about human!Cas for weeks (◡‿◡✿)

_“I’ll watch over you.”_  
Castiel had never expected how much weight those words would come to carry; how much the original meaning would bend and twist and contort as time progressed and he could feel his soul intertwining with the elder Winchester’s. But most importantly, he had never expected how much his charge would come to mean to him.  
The words grew to be more than just an assignment given to him by his father, they became a promise; an unbreakable vow to the man that he had sacrificed everything for, betrayed his family for, fell from grace for. The man with the most radiant soul that the angel had had the honor of holding in _his_ palms as he raised it from perdition, something so fragile and broken yet so strong and alive that it filled his whole being with warmth just by coming in contact with it. The man who he had watched grow, love, lose, laugh, and cry. The man who he thought he knew inside and out, yet he still found ways to astound Castiel with his unwavering devotion to humanity and his brother Sam. The man Castiel had come to love more than he ever thought possible.  
But now, as Castiel’s electric blue eyes swept over Dean’s sleeping form, Castiel no longer an angel but a human, the only thing on Castiel’s mind was the fact that his promise could no longer be kept. The thought sent a stabbing feeling of sorrow through Castiel’s now grace-less heart. What was he supposed to do now that everything had changed so drastically? This simple task, something that had been programmed into his DNA, the disposition to _protect Dean at all costs_ , was now thwarted by something as petty as _sleeping_. He was destined to be Dean Winchester’s guardian angel from the day the Righteous Man was born to the day he ceased to exist, and now, with his wings officially clipped, Castiel could no longer ensure Dean’s safety, and this drove Castiel mad.  
So he decided to refuse to let anything stop him. He hadn’t slept in days, depending on bittersweet coffee and ice cold showers to keep him awake and alert. By the third day it was painfully obvious how much his exhaustion was affecting him, his movements sluggish and his mind a hazy cloud of jumbled thoughts. Dean had demanded to know what was wrong, but Castiel had shrugged him off. He was afraid of Dean’s reaction to discovering that Castiel had been fighting sleep to watch over him through the night, slipping out of the bedroom before the hunter could wake and find the ex-angel perched on the edge of his bed. He knew Dean would be furious and wouldn’t be able to understand Castiel’s need. Dean was accustomed to being the one protecting others, not the one being protected, though unbeknownst to him he had always been protected by Castiel.  
The ex-angel yawned widely as his eyelids began to droop, shaking his head in a desperate attempt to battle the warm drowsiness that had begun to seep through his veins and drag him towards sweet oblivion. He had to stay awake…he had to protect Dean…he had to keep his promise…he had…  
――――――  
Sunlight began to creep into the corners of Dean’s bedroom, bathing everything in a soft golden glow and causing the hunter to crack his evergreen eyes open and turn to the bedside clock that alerted him it was roughly 6:00am. A sigh passed Dean’s lips as he rolled onto his back, stretching with a groan and freezing when his feet came in contact with a large mass at the foot of his bed.  
“The fuck?” he growled as he pulled himself up and squinted through the dust-filled early morning sunlight. His brow furrowed at the mound of trench coat and disheveled black hair curled up on the edge of the mattress. “Cas?”  
The ex-angel snored softly in response and Dean’s groaned in irritation. “Dammit, Cas. You have your _own_ room you know,” he grumbled as he yanked the covers off of himself, the cold wooden floor creaking under his bare feet as he padded around the bed to stand in front of his friend. “Why don’t you sleep _there?_ ”  
Castiel shifted in his sleep, as if a part of his brain had awakened at the deep rumble of Dean’s voice. “Dean,” he sighed, a small smile pulling at the corner of his pink lips as the name rolled off his tongue with practiced ease. He slowly reached out towards the hunter, his fist clenching the air until Dean, for some reason beyond his understanding, felt the need to comply to Castiel’s silent request. Castiel sighed again, his smile growing as his fingers curled around the hem of Dean’s nightshirt. “Dean…watch…over you…promised…”  
Dean’s brow shot up as the puzzle pieces began to come together, the reasoning behind Castiel’s recent fatigue becoming clear. “Cas you dumb son of a bitch,” Dean growled, but there was no heat behind his words as a wave of affection towards the ex-angel washed over him. The fact that Castiel was still so devoted to him, after all this time, gave Dean this feeling in his chest he couldn’t quite describe. It made him feel…warm, protected, _loved_ even; feelings that were so very foreign to the hunter.  
As he looked down at his angel (because clipped wings or not, in Dean’s eyes Castiel would always be his angel), Dean couldn’t help but notice how _different_ Castiel looked while he slept. He looked innocent, tranquil, _pretty_ even, and as these observations slithered into Dean’s mind a whole new mixture of foreign emotions began to take shape in Dean’s heart. Emotions that, the hunter swiftly decided, he would lock away to ponder on later.  
“God dammit, Cas,” Dean sighed, the corner of his lips curling up into a smile as he shook his head and stepped out of Castiel’s reach. The sleeping man whimpered at the loss of contact, his brow furrowing and his lips parting as he reached out once more. Dean felt a flash of guilt at the reaction, but quickly shoved the feeling aside as he reached over Castiel to wrap the fluffy comforter around the smaller man’s curled up frame. Castiel’s expression immediately relaxed as a content sigh passed his lips and he smiled, and Dean couldn’t help but smile with him. Then, before the elder Winchester could even question his actions, Dean reached out, brushed a lock of dark hair from Castiel’s face, leaned down to press a soft kiss to the man’s forehead, and walked out of the room without another thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, and if you did don't be shy to leave a comment. If any of you guys have any other Destiel prompts for me (trust me I am OPEN to any ideas) please send me some in either a comment or an ask sent to my Tumblr (the url is also sebastiel). Thanks guys!


End file.
